The Season of the Dragons
by Gunslinger245
Summary: After fighting their most dangerous enemies, Equestria will now face their most dangerous challenge as a new villain rises to power. It seems that all hope is lost, but when an unexpected savior is summoned to the magical land and befriends one of the six Elements of Harmony, their bonds will be intertwined with the events that will soon determine the future of their world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everyone. Here's a new x-over for you guys. For anyone who has just read the last crossover that I had just posted recently, I would likely advise you all to forget that it was even there. I started off on the wrong foot and have now decided to discard that story ad put up a more revised one due to all of the errors that I had made. As for the next chapter, it will take some time to finish but it is guaranteed to be finished by the end of this will be some pairings for this crossover but nothing too serious. And for those of you who are wondering about the other crossovers I made, have nothing to worry about. They are still in session. And one last reminder for those who are thinking: I OWN NOTHING. They all belong to those who created them. Including content that is related to the story itself. Plus the cover that I put up for this story and the last one. And one last thing, there maybe some hints from other crossovers that I have read in the past, but like I said before, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. So if you have any questions for future preferences, please do so in the review button bellow. But either than that, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_We have awakened my brothers. It has been a hundred years since we had. And soon, we will be free to ravage this realm. To finish what we started, so long ago. The ponies of Equestria have taken so much from us. But we shall take from them what is rightfully hours. They thought that they could imprison us with their so called "magic" during the days of our reckoning, but they have failed. Now, we are awakened, and we will finally be able to take whatever we want._

_Because they are_ yesterday's message. _A clapped-out, distracted regime. Who's failings to contain the might of our being. Calls the need for a different dream. Yes my brothers, times have now changed since our sovereignty. But that means that we must too. We must be prepared for whatever awaits us on the days of our wrath. There will be some form of resistance. And there will especially be those who will challenge our magnificence._

_Yes, they will know that we are coming, but I am counting on it. They will set up their defenses, but I can assure you brothers, they will face our very wrath. Along with the boundless power we here possess. And with our puppets in place, we will ensure victory over those precious ponies. And what will they do...but burn into the fires of our hatred. _

_Because not even they can oppose us. No mortal beings can. And all of those who would dare face our might, will die by our jaws. And their world will be ours for the taking. Brothers, now is the hour of our fury. And the beginning of our reign. Because nothing can defeat a Rage of Dragons._

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the peaceful land of Equestria. And the air was filled with a light breeze that complimented the relaxing feeling going on in the environment. The moon shined brightly across the night sky and the stars glimmered across from above and beyond. Casting a twinkling glow across the Castle. There was a peaceful stillness that made everything completely silent. And the only sounds that were heard were the rustling of trees and bushes as well as little birds chirping in the air.

There was a little walkway that stretched across from one building to another in the majestic kingdom of Canterlot. The bridges from that walkway were flattened out, layered brick by brick to make sure that it does not crumble down bellow. There, a female pony with a blue hair, darkish blue coat and a moon crescent on her flank lightly strolled through it. It appeared to be Alicorn Princess Luna. And it appeared that she was the only one who was awake.

She strolled through the walkway and stopped just at the middle section. There, she leaned her front hooves on one of the poles and looked down to the trees bellow her. Despite her night duties in the dream realm, enjoyed the moment of silence that filled the air and nourished the feeling of not having to worry about anything. For this was her time to cool off from all of the hard work that she had to put up with earlier in the day.

But this feeling started to change. As her mind slowly descended into oblivion. Her head tossed and turned as she closed her eyes. She started to see things. Things that would plague her mind even from the start. The outside force penetrated the barrier between dream and reality and was calling to her. It was as if something was to inform him about an upcoming tragedy, a menacing doom. An unavoidable disaster. Or even, a inevitable future.

She had seen a few visions about dark and horrifying villains in the past, but this one was very unique. It was another force to be reckoned with. More animal than pony, or any other known creature to the realm. And it all started with a sudden change in the balance of power. It became a shift that hit her like a wave of fire and blood. She saw buildings burning down in shadow and flame. Charring with every single inch of fire produced.

And there were these reptilian like beings that were soaring through the air. Burning every inch with each time they open their mouths. And the last thing she saw was a pair of lizard-like eyes. Along with two horns that glowed like a pair of two swords. Within them showed in image of fire itself. Burning red hot like an angry shooting at her with its maw open.

In shock of this, Luna shot her eyes open and let out a faint scream. Her heart paced at a certain extent. She looked around her in panic with a slight bit of fear. But much to her relief, there was nothing around her. And she slowly lowered her head and sighed. But before she could dwell into this sense of relief, there was a voice that came from behind her.

"Sister," it said. "Are you alright?"

She turned around and saw her fellow sister Celestia approaching her from behind. She was about slightly bigger than her in size. And could probably match any other stallion in size. Her coat was white. With her amazingly long hair flattered with green and purple colors. The mark on her flank displayed a picture of the sun. Indicating that the two princesses were alicorns of day and night.

"I-I'm alright sister," Luna responded. "Thank you."

"You don't seem fine Luna," Celestia denied. "Tell me, what troubles you this late at night?"

At first, the Night Alicorn did not say. She continued to walk through the walkway at a slow pace. Of course she would not tell her at this instant, but she trusted her sister enough to not keep any secrets of any kind from her in any other way.

"It was a vision," she answered. "A vision that wasn't entirely accurate. It was as if...if somehow, there was a change in the flow of Equestria's magic. Suddenly, there was a shift between good and bad. And through the bad, I saw fire. Fire that stretched across every corner of every part of Equestria. And through that fire, there was-"

"A pair of orange eyes that glowed in the darkness? " Celestia finished. "As if something had come to this world to start this shift and wreak havoc all around Equestria?"

Princess looked at her fellow sibling with much surprise.

"Yes, that is correct," she said. "How did you know?"

"I felt it as well sister," the Alicorn Princess answered. "Through my dreams I felt it deep from within. An when I heard you scream I feared the worst. But I must say, what does it mean?"

Once again, the Night Princess did not speak. Instead, she tried to think of a way to answer Celestia's question correctly. For a being such as herself, she along with her sister were to be very wise in their point of view. Always know every answer to every question. But for some unknown reason, she did not come to one right away. But as the least that she could do now was be honest with her fellow sibling.

"I don't know sister," she answered. "I really don't know."

Then she looked up to the sky and saw the stars glimmering down to the earth.

"But what I do know is that this is something far worse than Sombra, or Tirek," she added. "And whatever this shift is, it is not coming from any villains we know in the past. This is something else. But my only question is, what do we do now?"

"For now, we focus at the matter of hand," Celestia answered. "But we must prepare in case if we have a fight another war. I don't think any of the nations outside of Equestria would want to start a war already after the treaty that we had set up. So that takes them out of the game. But whatever happens, we must be ready for anything."

"Where should we start Sister?"

"By gathering all of the heads of Equestria," Celestia ordered. "We'll start with Elements of Harmony. Then as we go down, we'll go from the Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire and beyond so that we can discuss about this matter. Can I count on you to make these preparations as soon as you can?"

"Of course Celestia," Luna replied. "It will be done."

"Good. Thank you sister."

Luna then was about to take off and go somewhere else, but was stopped by one last thought that Celestia had.

"And one more thing sister," she said. "Send a team of ponies to check the prison in case if any of "them" have escaped. If I think it's who I think it is, than our future will surely be at stake."

Luna gave her a little bow before strolling off elsewhere. Leaving the Day Alicorn to continue staring out into the stars.

"Whatever this new threat is," she muttered to himself. "Let us not hope that it isn't worse than our past enemies themselves. For our sake."

Then, she turns to her right and went on for a little stroll before evidently settling in for the night. Unfortunately for her, she was completely unaware that a sudden appearance of a mysterious figure were shadowing over her. Watching her every move as she disappeared into the outer quarter of the castle and plotting against them.

It was kind of hard to see the description of this mysterious figure, but it definitely did not take the form of a pony. But something else. It continued to observe the scene. With both princesses now gone, there was a bit of emptiness in the palace. One that would serve these interloper's purpose very well.

"Sleep well, Princesses," it said. "Because soon, it will be the last you'll ever get to sleep again. Because in the next few days, WE will be coming for you."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

The sky grew long as the sun hits its highest point. The ocean waves glimmered through the light, and a herd of dolphins were spotted jumping in and out of the water. The air was calm and filled with a light breeze. And from the edges of the clouds, a black figure soared through the skies above.

Its hide was covered with black charcoal scales that covered his body from the tip of its tail to the top of his head. The figure's wings extended far out for at least 20 feet. Flapping up and down for each beat in the wind. Under those wings were another set of smaller flaps that open and close when gliding.

And at the end of its tail, stood to fins, one grown natural, and the other prosthetic. Keeping it stable when flying. From its back, was a set of spines that ran down from its head and tail. And only open up into too separate parts when taking tight turns.

Under the figure were a set of four legs, the front ones hung from its underbelly and the back ones hang from under its second pair. On the back of its head, four ear-like antennas lay back. Listening to even the smallest sound that comes across him.

And in front of its head, laid two emerald eyes with black pupils at the center of them. Looking straight ahead and in other direction. The figure appeared to be a male Night Fury, the rarest of the dragon species and probably the last of its kind.

Originally, he had no other name. He was only called by the name that his human partner gave him when he was a young adult. And yet, the humans that he once lived with for almost nine years called him by one name. "Toothless." For he would sometimes appear to have no teeth when smiling.

He soared up into the clouds, performing many stunts and tricks. He did one loop and then dove down to the ocean floor. There, he dove into the waters and sprung out with great joy. For Toothless had never been so happy in his life. Even ever since he started flying on his own has been a couple of years since he left the safety and protection of Hiccup and his viking tribe. And now he's on his own. Free to do whatever he wants wherever he wants. For he was now a free dragon. And freedom has it's greatest gifts. And much to his time for fun, it had been short lived when he spotted something just bellow him.

He looked down and saw a viking ship being raided by a pair of large yet mighty Thunderdrums. A type of Tidal Class sea dragon that did not like seeing humans in their waters. He saw that there were only a few vikings aboard from that boat. Few of them were children while the rest of them were the grownups. And they seemed to be in a need of dire assistance. Which he was helpful to do. So he dove down at lightning speed towards the boat.

Down there, the vikings did their best to hold them off. Poking the sea beasts with sticks and spears. Unfortunately for them, they came to no avail and were inevitably cornered by them. They quivered in fear as the sea dragons closed in on them. Ready to kill them all without any signs of mercy.

All though could do is scream as the first one opens its mouth wide. But before they could do so, there was a screeching sound in the air. As if the sound of light was about to break. They all looked up and saw that something was closing in on them. And they had a good idea about what it was.

"Aah, a Night Fury," said one of the viking men as he screamed like a little girl.

Pretty soon, Toothless shot a plasma blast at the first Thunderdrum as he pounced at the top of its head. There, they fought in a fierce battle. The Thunderdrum tries to shake him off by tossing its towards the ocean. But the Dragon Alpha's claws had made it nearly impossible for it to loosen up.

The other Thunderdrum tried to reach for him, but was too futile due to his agility. He weaved all across the Thunderdrum's body before climbing onto the bottom part of its underbelly area. Tempting to ward it off using his divine strength and push it into the sea.

As they battled, the vikings tried to think of a strategy to fight the three dragons off one by one. One of them takes a spear and puts it in some kind of wind lance. Another mounts the wind lance and aims it at the two dragons that were fighting. Apparently, he could not get a good shot at them because of the struggle. They turned it to the left and right a couple more times before steadying it at a good rating.

They were close. Toothless had just immobilized the dragon into forming at a suitable position. And once he was at a good extent, the vikings took the opportunity to fire the spear at the fighting monsters. The shot was to be aimed at Toothless since he was a really rare kind of dragon. And since he was the Alpha, killing him would mean the possible chance of ending the dragons. But instead, it hits the Thundedrum's shoulder. Causing it to roar out in pain and toss and turn even more.

Soon it started to get out of control. And before any of the other vikings knew it, the Thunderdrum had whipped its tail around and hit one of the children, a girl to be exact, across the face. Sending them overboard and causing them to fall into the ocean. This caused the others to screech in fear and start to make their way to that side of the ship and look down at the fallen kid.

Toothless saw this, and broke his formation. He leaped off of the Thunderdrum and dove into the water. He used his wing muscles to dive after the kid. He looked back and saw the other Thunderdrum in pursue, and roars at them. The roar halts them to a standstill and the two of them scattered away. In fear of the alpha's commands. There he continued his approached and kept swimming for the kid.

Up above, the vikings huddled up in a fetal positions as two of them stood guard. The ones in the circle shivered in great terror. Fearing of the Night Fury's return. After a few more seconds, they heard a bursting splash appear and a sudden thud on the wooden parts of the boat. Most of them feared for the worse to happen, but nothing else did. One of the girls took notice of this and opened her eyes. Only to see Toothless staring down at the group with the half alive boy in his arms. He slowly settled him down and backed up a few steps.

Few of the men checked up on the boy and one of them carried him in his arms. At first he thought the worse has happened, but slowly the boy started coughing. And was seen to be alive once more. They looked back at Toothless, who had more puppy eyes them cat eyes. He began to sit in a sitting position, and opened his mouth a bit. They were picturing a mouthful of bloody teeth, but instead they found a gummy smile. The little boy did not know how to react to this, but his face revealed that he was surprised. And at that moment, Toothless's hope in the spirit of humans have risen and started to think that they still had honor.

But sadly, all of his hopes were shattered when a arrow nearly hit him in the snout. He was smart enough to dodge the attack and looked back to see the viking with the boy holding a crossbow.

"You filthy, ugly beast," he insulted. "Go away and die like the rest of them! Leave us alone, and go drown in the oceans where you and your kind belong!"

In response, Toothless growled at him and looked back at the young boy. He saw that his moral realization had been replaced by confusion, which indicated that he did not know what to make of the situation or how to proceed it. But before the Night Fury could do anything more, the viking with the crossbow fired another arrow that missed him by an inch.

While the arrow did not hit him, the message was pretty clear. He was not wanted here. He looked around at the rest of the vikings and saw them staring at him like he was the Devil himself. Feeling all of their hatred and fear irradiate off of them and in his direction. But instead of guilt, he felt disgusted. Here he is risking his neck to save fools like them who are out of their league, and this is how they repay him.

This was folly to him. He made another snarling growl at them before he turned around and flapped his wings. There, he started to take off to the skies and head home. But just before the vikings could be relived of his absence, Toothless makes a U-turn and flies back towards the viking's ship. And as punishment for their actions, he fired a plasma blast right at the sails of the ships. Leaving them stranded in the ocean for a long while.

"Damn you!" the viking with the crossbow yelled. "Damn you all to hell."

Toothless snickered a bit before flying off towards home. On the trip back, he thought to himself about the encounter. The disgust and hatred on his face was very plain to see. He wondered a lot about the humans on that boat. Yes, he had saved them from almost being at the bottom of the ocean. But were they grateful? Did they appreciate his help? No, they didn't. Instead, the whined, complained, used their own anger and turned it towards them.

What happened to the humans? Why are they always like this now these days? They seemed to put creatures like him down more than ever. And it's gone too far now. Like as if dragons are now the enemy and not themselves. This was not the human race. It couldn't be. Because if it was, then they now have no honor. That now they accept dragons as thieves and murderers when they also know that there is more to them than they think.

At that moment, he thought about his time with his human partner Hiccup. How he would do anything to defend his kind, and would see what a dragon truly is. He really missed him. Missed him ever since the day he left him for the Hidden World. And sure, he has his wife by his side so that he would never be alone, but it is not enough. He was about the only friend that he ever had in his entire life. And now he's gone.

Once he was close to the Hidden World, he wondered if there were any one else in this out there that would be just as grateful as Hiccup. That he would one day find another friend, whether it was a human or not in need of his help, and that he or she would except him despite what he truly is.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Please click on the review box of you have anything regarding this story or just in general. If you are a member who has read the previous stories that I have updated recently, I would advise you to please do not discard those stories. Because some of them are still in session. I just have a hard time trying to get to work on them. For those of you who are a bit confused about the setting, this takes place after the Hidden World movie and a little bit in the middle of Season 7 of the series. And let me tell you guys something, I've seen everything. I watched all of the movies of Httyd, plus the shows that came with them, and pretty much every single episode of all 9 seasons of Mlp. But that does not mean that I am a brony. I am simply a person who is trying to come up with stories to write about. Alright folks, see you at the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Acts of New Discoveries

Chapter 2: The Acts of New Discoveries

The sun began to slowly rise up as the skies of Equestria began to brighten up. In particular, the light seemed to shine off of the great mountain of Canterlot, where Equestria's capitol rested majestically. Even further down the mountainside, a specialized beam gleamed over the small town of Ponyville. A village built in the center of a valley that was relatively close to the mountain. And because of the added brightness, it seemed to make the town much more beautiful than it already was.

Either than that, the town was no different than any other small towns. The outer appearance of the town was usually what most people would expect, a simple village, not so flashy lights buildings, and was littered with lots of buildings and shops. But what made this small town very special was its unique and diverse community of various ponies. There were Earth ponies, Pegasi, Unicorn, and even non-pony species that occupied this small town.

All whom lived in perfect harmony and usually kept positive attitudes towards one another. But the only real fascinating thing about this town was the large castle just outside of the town. It was uniquely designed and belonged to the town's local princess. A small, purple alicorn who was now spending her time resting after long, stressful hours of doing nothing but princess duties the previous day. She went by the name of Twilight Sparkle. And was only one of four alicorns that have ever lived in Equestria History. But the thing about her was that she was not born an alicorn to begin with.

She was born as a unicorn in Canterlot, and got her cutie mark and unlocked her raw magical potential thanks to the sonic boom that her closest friend Rainbow Dash performed so many years ago. She is still in her teens and she has already accomplished so much in the past few yeas. Especially after ascending to alicornhood and becoming the new Princess of Friendship. But it all came with a price. So many challenges were beat, so many obstacles were overcome, and now, she even has her own castle. It was a long ride and look where she is now. Being as successful as she could be.

But now here she is, laying in bed with a stack of six different books on top of her head. She had previously fallen asleep reading them and only one of the six books covered her face like a sleep mask. She snored all through the night and was never bothered by the fact that she was covered in books as she slumbered. It remained that way until the skies of Equestria began to brighten up. There Twilight Sparkle's eyelids began to twitch as the sunlight made its way across the floor. She turned over onto her side as it reached her eyes, trying to squeeze out another minute or two of sleep.

She soon lost the battle and her eyelids separated, revealing her two beautiful violet eyes. She let out a yawn as she sat up, running a hoof across her face in an attempt to wipe the remnants of sleep away. Her wings were sore for a moment, so opening them up proved to be a bit difficult. She lowered her hoof and, after a moment, she got out of her bed, a set her four hooves down bellow.

Glancing over at the small bed covering the sleeping form of her assistant, she decided to let him sleep in for a little while and walked over to her dresser, picking her brush up with her magic and beginning to brush the bed head out of her hair. Once she was about done, she sobered down to the library and continued where she began reading a book that she hadn't finished the previous night.

After a few minutes past by she began to get really bored and began reading another book. This one though was a bit different. Unlike the other few hundred books that she read in the library this one was specifically about stories of beings from other universes and dimension traveling. She found it quite interesting, but she also knew that she had faced threats far worse than the ones in the book. And half of those threats were from her own world.

Yet of all of the strange things she had encountered in her own lifetime, the Magic Mirror was one thing that she could never quite get used to. The portal to a parallel plane of existence was something straight out of a fantasy novel that most people would enjoy reading or watching. And yet she had been drawn to it, and the conflict came with it

The latest incident with the Mirror several months ago was no exception. Starlight Glimmer, her own personal student, had traveled to the parallel world to meet up with another unlikely friend that Twilight had made in the past. What she reported back was extremely worrying. Twilight had known for some time of the several incidents caused by Equestrian magic leaking into the other world, but every report she had received ever since, whether it was from Sunset's journal or Starlight herself, this might have suggested that they were occurring with increasing frequency.

If things continued down this path, it could permanently damage the balance between the two worlds and possibly other worlds as well. And this has proven to be true with Equestrian Magic leaking into the human world for some mysterious reason.. Now she decided it was time to do something about it. When she was done with the book, she left the library and went into her castle's laboratory. Where she began assembling parts that would be attached to probably what could be her most personal project. Which would be an artifact that would hopefully allow dimensional travel to be perfectly balanced with no errors or mistakes.

She had continued this until she heard a voice just outside the lab.

"Hey, Twilight."

Her attention was pulled away from her work. She turned around to see her student standing in the open doorway just before the castle hall.

"Yes, Starlight?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be out for the afternoon," Starlight replied. "Trixie and I are going to see a show together."

Twilight flashed her pupil a knowing smile. Much as she was reluctant to accept it at first, Trixie and Starlight had become closer than nearly any other ponies she had ever seen. Despite all of the beef she had with her in the past. However, a little voice in the back of her head sometimes wondered if their friendship was something more than what they both had claimed in their lives.

"Thanks for letting me know," said Twilight. "Hope you two have fun."

"We will," Starlight cheerfully replied.

She was about to leave before she curiously looked at the artifact that Twilight was working on.

"Hey, what are you working on there?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh this?" she said. "Well, your trip through the Mirror had got me thinking about something. Ever since I first traveled to that parallel dimension, there have been so many catastrophic events that have happened several months after my arrival. Those events include the change of weather, certain errors in magic, and even events that would lead to the end of both our worlds. And I've been wondering if there could be a way to fix that. What I had just realized is that forcing the Mirror and the portals to open outside of their normal cycles have created a more permanent gateway that would allow dimensional travel to be more frequently, even when it's inactive."

Starlight raised an eyebrow.

"And you take it that it's a problem?" she questioned.

"Well yeah," said Twilight. "Believe it or not, I've dealt with this situation I found out that there's a reason these kinds of portals are rarely used. Which could recklessly risk damaging the fabric of both our world and the world it connects to."

Starlight winced in response to this.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing."

"It really isn't," said Twilight. " Luckily, I've been developing a method of dimensional travel that won't upset the balance between both worlds for the past couple of weeks. Here, take a look."

Twilight's horn lit up, and she levitated the artifact in front of Starlight. It was metal object that looked in the form of a small metal ship, that had long curved metal arms surrounding a revolving, gyroscopic ring at least five-kilometers across. In the center of the object, the ring contained a massive core that that was very clear to see. Starlight stared at the artifact blankly. Trying to make out what kind of a thing it is.

"So uh... what is it?"

"I call it the Inter Dimensional Traveling Device," said Twilight Sparkle. " Or I.D.T.D for short. This artifact will let anypony who would cross its path be able to travel between worlds without the need for a stable portal. This ensures that there's no magic leaking from one world to another. Because it only uses mass energy instead of magic. And I know it looks a bit...unique, but I've calculated that this shape is the best way channel the energy needed for dimensional travel. This is only a prototype, but once it's perfected, I'll make extra copies of it and send them out. That way, we can travel between worlds without risking any problems whatsoever."

"Okay," Starlight said in concern. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Like I said," Twilight recalled. "This is only a prototype. The first ever one. There are still a few things that have to be fixed, but I can assure you Starlight, there is nothing to worry about. I've also designed this artifact based on my research on the Mirror. And based on my theories of how the process of dimension traveling commences, I was able to calculate the effects of exposing it to the space between several dimensions. Long story short, it should be able to withstand any amount of the chaotic energies throughout the traveling. The only thing that's left for me to do is add a few more things before running the first test."

Starlight shifted uncomfortably. She did not like the fact that Twilight was making the right decision of doing this sort of thing. But trusted the Princess of Friendship's word that she knew what she was doing.

"Alright Twilight," she said. " If you say so."

Twilight was about to say something else when a voice came from outside. Which would turn out to be Starlight's best friend Trixie's.

"Hey, Starlight! What's the holdup?" her voice called from a distance. "The show starts in fifteen minutes. If we don't hurry now we'll miss all the previews!"

A pink flush appeared on Starlight's muzzle. Feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oops! Sorry, I've gotta go! See you later!"

Without another word, she quickly trotted out the doorway and disappeared down the hall. Twilight waved goodbye to her student, then turned her attention back to the artifact. She could barely take the excitement knowing that the secret to traveling between worlds would within her grasp within sheer moments. She spent a couple of hours relentlessly working on the artifact. Not paying attention to any sort of distractions that would have occurred beyond her focus.

Finally, just before noon she was able to finish perfecting her design and was most satisfied with her success.

"It's finished!" she shouted in extreme anticipation "It's finally finished!"

With a squeal of delight, Twilight levitated the object in front of her. Hoping to get one last look at the design and began to admire her own work. Though she was far from an expert crafting, the body of the object itself had proven finely crafted and impressively sturdy. Which was also aided by the many layers of protective metal along with a glowing blue ball of energy that she had placed in the middle of it. She shivered with great exhilaration as she carefully placed it in the middle of the table.

She placed the object so that the blue core would be facing upwards an towards her direction. There, she looked at the object and could just stop to think about how perfect it was. She made a lot of creations that ended from being great successes to tragic failures. But now, she had created something that was beyond perfection. And she felt extremely happy about that.

"Looking good," she said to herself. "Now, with this out of the way there's only one thing left to do..."

And with those words Twilight's horn began to glow once more. Then, she fired a beam of magic straight at the glowing core. Increasing the amount of energy with each layer of magic that she fires into.

She poured all of her concentration into this one object. Watching as the rings around the core begin to spin at a low speed. The sign meant that it was working. Which filled her excitement to the max.

In a matter of seconds, the speed of the spinning core started to get significantly faster. And a few seconds more it started to get faster. Then it started to get so fast to the point where flashes of small bolts started to peer out of the ball.

And the core itself was glowing brighter and brighter than she had anticipated. There, Twilight began to realize that she added too much energy to the object to the point where it's about to overload in the most horrible of ways possible. She tried to reverse the effect, but ended up having to shield herself with a magic bubble as the glow from the core slowly dies out, and sends a blue energetic pulse that washes over the lab.

Also illuminating a light that almost blinded Twilight for life. She simply turned her head away and closed her eyes. Afraid of what the outcome would be should it happen. But as far as she was concerned, the pulse was so powerful that it sent her flying to the wall behind her. Shattering anything that would be considered glass and knocking over a bunch of items on the table.

After her recovery, she opened her eyes to not only see that the artifact still intact, but also floating in the air. Without the aid of any type of magic in the room. The blue core in the middle still glowed blue, and the rings were spinning at a low rate. It was the most extraordinary thing that Twilight had ever seen in her life fro filly to alicorn.

And the best thing about that was that Twilight made it. All by herself. And nopony was more excited about it more than herself. She was so happy that she let out a squeal-like scream. Before jumping up and down like a prancing horse. She did this for over a minute before finally going back to the artifact. However, as she examined it, the artifact seemed to be twice the normal size than it normally was.

And was about a third feet longer than before. She quickly took a quick side note in her head of it before writing all of the effects down in her notes. As she did this, she couldn't help but feel impressed about her capabilities in creating extraordinary objects. More than likely that this would be one of her greatest successes in the last two years. And she felt proud about that.

Then, as she was taking notes, the door suddenly burst opened with a slam. And Spike was sent rushing into the room.

"Twilight!" he said in panic. " Are you alright!? I thought I heard you screaming!"

The sudden outburst sent Twilight in a state of shock to the point where she almost tripped herself. Eventually she got back on her hooves and positioned herself to face Spike, who seemed to be a bit puzzled.

"Oh, sorry Spike," she said. "I was just a little excited about a thing that I've been working on. There's nothing to be worried about."

He was about to ask her why, but then looked at the artifact and found his answer quick.

"Oh," he said. "Still working on that thing we talked about."

"Yeah," Twilight responded. "I just finished it. And it looks great."

She held it up the artifact for Spike to see and he seemed to be impressed with the way it looked. That and the fact of how perfect Twilight made it. Which made her even more happy.

"I understand," he said with a nod. "I just wanted you to know that your dress for the Gala is ready."

Twilight let out a small gasp to this hearing. Not in shock, but in a sense of realization.

"That's right," she said. "Thanks for reminding me Spike. I'm sure the girls would't be too surprised if we showed up a few minutes late, right?"

"It's the Grand Galloping Gala," Spike pointed out. "Since when does anypony show on time?"

"Not that I can remember," Twilight answered. "Remember at our last summit that we had to go to and ponies barely showed up?"

"Yeah," Spike recalled. "That turned into a long day for us."

"Tell me about it. And it only took me like three hours to prepare for it."

"Well, at least this will be fun for us."

"I sure hope so Spike. Remember the last time we went to the Gala and Discord showed up with that Goo Monster."

"I'm sure that won't happen again. Ever since that day Discord has been a bit more cautious when it comes to these parties."

Afterwards Twilight let out a little sigh in consolation before picking herself back up. Of course she knew that the Lord of Chaos would know better than to start up trouble like that. But for some reason, she had a feeling that something would go wrong. Considering all of the trouble that has happened in the last few years.

"Well," she said. "We should probably get started now. You remember the things I wrote on my check list, right?"

"I sure do," Spike stated with pride. "In fact, I have it right here."

The Princess of Friendship watched as her number one assistant pull out the large list that she made the previous night and was pleased to see that most of the marks were already checked off. With the exception of a few things. Which were only small things to take care of and not so much to worry about.

"Thanks Spike," she said in a pleased manner. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ah it's nothing," he denied as his cheeks blushed with a little bit of pink. "Just doing what I can to make things a bit easier for you."

"You don't say," Twilight said before putting her notes away. "Okay Spike. We should get going. We don't wanna miss out on all the fun."

And with that said she and her assistant walked out of the lab so that they could get ready for the big night. Also leaving the artifact that Twilight had just created on the center of the table. Still floating in place as the rim gracefully spin around in perfect sync. Of course Twiight expected it to be a simple design that would cause extraordinary things that could lead to new explorations beyond Equestria.

However, what the Alicorn Princess was oblivious to was that this simple device could be the architect of what would lead to Equestria's salvation for the mere future that will be inflicted on both her, and all of the other ponies of the country as events unfold elsewhere away from where they are right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, just thousands of miles away from Ponyville, a team of six royal guards led by Flash Sentry stood outside the mouth of the doors of an ancient tomb that served as a prison for even the most powerful of beasts._ Tartarus. _This would be one place where most of the naughty souls of the dead travel to when they pass into the afterlife. But it also served as a barrier for certain monster and even the most magnificant creatures. It also is the home of Lord Tirek. Who was imprisoned in there long ago when he tried to invade Equestria and steal everypony's magic.

But he was not the primary target that they were after. Instead, they were after something that could be far worse. But before they could go inside the underworld, Flash Sentry took a brief moment to talk with his troops before entering.

"Alright men," he said. "Remember why we're here. By the Princess's order we are to head to the cells and go back as soon as possible. Be on guard. We don't know what we could be up against. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir," they all said at once.

"Good," he replied. "Follow my head and stay sharp."

"Sir," one of the ponies called out. "Is it true that they have returned."

"Let's hope not," he answered. "But for now, we stick to the plan. Hopefully they're fight where we found them."

"But what do we do if they aren't?" asked another.

"Then again," Flash pointed out. "Let's hope they haven't. Alright men, move out!"

And with that order, they all began to slowly move into the doors and enter the underworld in a more, productive fashion. Of course they knew very well that there was much more to Tartarus then the stories that they have heard. Which made them more vigilant than before. As they journeyed, they saw hundreds of pens and cages. Containing some of the rarest creatures in Equestria.

Some of those creatures went from Cockatrices, Bugbears, Manticore, and so much more. All with unique skills and traits of their own. Most of them seemed to be a bit quiet in their cages. While other banged wildly. Trying so hard to break free, but inevitably cam to no avail. Some of the guard ponies became a bit nervous. But eventually calmed themselves after realizing that there was nothing really to worry about.

Because no beast can break through the bars of those cages. Not even Tirek himself. They were specially designed to contain even the toughest of monstrosities. But they continued to focus on the real threat. One that would cause a great deal of trouble should they escape.

As they moved deeper into Tartarus, they climbed down a few stairs into the lower level and traveled across a long hall. It was completely pitch black. Which made it hard for them to see. But luckily for them, two of the ponies turned out to be unicorns. Who were trained to give some form of light whenever needed. Which was obviously needed in this area. Once the gave the room some light with the glow of their horns, they saw the entrance to what would seem to be the largest cell in Tartarus.

This part of the underworld was the most sacred place, where no one was to enter. Not even them. But if there is something wrong that led into this specific area, then it is something very serious. Especially in this particular place.

When they went in, they saw that on of the doors were opened and noticed that something just below them. Flash Sentry bent down to take a closer look inside the opened tomb and noticed a bunch of sand that was scattered across it. In the middle of the sand, he picked up a small key that was to be the key to the cage. Which was bad news from what he could see. Because the scene looked as if that the beasts they were looking for not only were released...but someone or something let them out.

"This is bad," he noted. "Really bad."

"What do we do sir?" asked one of the guards.

He could not answer that question right away. He came to the realization that this news would probably mean the end of their world. But he had to be smart about this. Maybe there was a way to contain whatever would destroy their world, but they had to move fast. He got back up and turned to his men. Starting to give out instructions to them.

"We cannot let them escape," he said. "I want you two to go back to the entrance and-"

He stopped to notice all of the guards shivering in fear. He did not know why they were all like this, but could take a guess on what it was when he heard a low-audible growl coming just behind his shoulder. The sound of the growl sent a cold chill that crawled up his spine. He slowly turned around, and from what he saw, was unbearable. In the darkness. He saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes that were looking down straight at him.

Those eyes were followed by a pair of jaws that were filled with razor sharp teeth. Ready to kill at an instant. Slowly the beats head started to appear. Revealing a set of horns at the back of its head. And from what Flash could tell by size. The beast was pretty large. The head slowly started to raise. And after just a few more seconds, it lets out a vicious roar. One that would sent the guards off of their hooves.

"EVERPONY RUN!" Flash Sentry yelled out to his men.

With that order they all turned around and started running towards the exit as the beast began to chase them. After getting at least six to seven yards away, flames shot from beast's maw, entrapping three of the six ponies within the fires. As this tragedy unfolded Flash looked in utter shock of this malicious creature's wrath. He literally thought that the situation would be resolved as quickly and as quietly as possible.

But unfortunately he was wrong. Through the monitor they watched as the colossal beast launched it's great breath enforce, aiming to kill or maim. It wasn't until the monster began to follow to his direction that really got him worried.

But he also knew things would get worse should the beast be allowed to roam beyond the pits of Tartarus. With the reminder of his goal he gathered the rest of his squad and quickly moved to the exit.

As they ran, they heard distant roars behind them. All of them being different and unique. Which could mean that there were more than one. They quickly climbed up the stairs, dodging blasts of flame that exploded throughout the pits. Once they reached the top they ran past all of the pens and cages. Within those cages the beasts themselves were scared.

Quivering and whimpering as the sounds of roaring and shrieking got louder. Eventually they were more afraid of these beasts than the ponies running towards the exit. Flash go up to more than a hundred meters before finally reaching the other end of the doors. He waited for the rest of his surviving comrades to make it out before he began to push the door into the direction of the pits so that the creatures couldn't escape.

The two ponies rushed to his side ad helped him push the doors with all of their might. They were almost there, when Flash's momentum was halted by the sound of something very large snarling in the direction of the pits. And from the sound of that snarl, he knew exactly what it meant. In quick thinking, he grabbed two of the guards pushing the door and pulled them into the bushes nearby.

The guards questioned why in Faust's name he would do something like that, but eventually got their answer when a huge flame jetted out from the exit. It went n like that for at least ten seconds before finally stopping. When it did, one of the guards went to try to shut it again. But was pulled back by Flash just in time before several beasts burst out of the entrance and took off to the skies.

After a couple more seconds, it all came to a standstill. They slowly came out of the bush that they were hiding in, when a large thump was heard from inside. They quickly hid back into the bush. And saw what seemed to be the claw of very large creature. It appeared on the right side of the entrance while another appeared on the other side. Both grappling onto the walls like it was climbing out.

Following that, a large head with the similar features of the creature from before appeared. The beast took the form of a large blackish gray dragon. As it started to come out of the entrance, other features shortly started to show off. Large clawed feet stomped out and a spiked tail dragged across the ground. It has a stone-like texture with spikes covering most of its body.

Along with those features, huge pupiless red eyes appeared, staring down at the three ponies as it made its way outside. But instead of attacking them, it simply ignored their presence and kept going. The beast took two more steps away from the entrance before looking over the horizon. Watching as the other dragons before him scatter in different directions.

Afterwards, it threw its head up and and unleashed a bellowing screeching roar. One that made the three guards cover their ears. Once it was finished, it began to flap its wings and took off to the skies. Leaving both Flash Sentry and the two other guards utterly shocked about what had just happened. And there was nothing more that they could do now.

Especially for Flash, as he watched fifteen dragons by number slowly make their way North of the prison. But what made things worse for them was the exact direction that they were going. Which would be the direction of their very home. Equestria. Quickly, Flash turned to one of only unicorn soldier and did the only thing that he could do that this point.

"You," he called out. "I want you to teleport back to Canterlot and get a message to Princess Celestia. Tell her the situation."

"Yes sir," the unicorn said as he teleported away from the scene.

"What do we do now?" asked the other guard.

"I don't know," Flash responded. "But I do know this. As of right now...we are at war."

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. If you have anything regarding this or anything else in particular please click on the review box down bellow. And for any of those who are confused about the point of view of the last chapter, I have now changed the settings to after the third movie and in the middle of the 6th season. So if any of you guys have already read the last one about it being season 7, I would like you ask you all to please discard that for me. And if any of you are confused as to where the story is going at please let me know so I ca fix that. Okay guys, see you all in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rules of Tooth and Claw

Chapter 3: The Rules of Tooth and Claw

It was a hundred degrees in the late afternoon in the peaceful plains of an island not that far from the Hidden World. In which turned out to be the largest island in the Barbaric Archipelago. The sun was at its highest peek, shining through the dimness of earth bellow. Birds chirped through the colorful blue skies, singing charming yet restful tunes that echoes across the terrain.

Down bellow, a herd of island bison grazed peacefully in a lush green field. They ate pleasantly and had no care for any of their surroundings. In the background, a smaller herd of whitetail deer pass along. Turning their sights on the herd before resuming their daily grazing themselves.

There were at least a thousand of them. Half of them were males and the rest were females. They were accompanied by all of their calves and offspring who stood with their mother's side almost all of the time. One bison in particular, was in his prime. A lone bull strolled his way across the plains, passing through many grazing herd members with great nobility.

His lily white coat signifies his unique qualities, which represents his differences with the other members. His footsteps could be heard from miles. Manifesting his presence that caught the eyes of every animal from a distance. His shagging mane swayed back and forth, resembling his superior dominance over the other males.

He was the leader of the herd. Won and earned through combat over the other bulls. He was the strongest over the group, and for that, he had the respect and dignity for each and every member of the herd. It was a few months after the breeding season. A good time for this strong and wise leader. He had already won against a few challengers. Only a few would try to take rule from him, but he showed them who's boss around these parts. He mated with a few females around the herd. Some who would welcome his partnership with great wisdom.

And half of the calf population in his family are fathered by him. There are only a few of them who belong to some of the other males. But he doesn't pay attention to those. But only if their fathers would be brute enough to challenge him. In which none of them would. For he was king around these parts. And none would have the strength and ferocity to take him down. But what he doesn't know right now, is that there would be a challenger that even he can't best himself. And grooms him through the end of time.

From a distance just west of them, a slender black silhouette watched over from on top of one of the buttes just south from the herd. His green eyes rested on the sight of the animals bellow and watched carefully. Behind it were at least five more other beings similar to him, but were slightly different and had unique features.

The silhouette looked to be Toothless. Who had left the Hidden World with a few other dragons on a very important mission. Apparently the dragons haven't been receiving any food for months. Ad with the disappearance of fish that probably started from the edge of the hidden world and beyond, there was almost no hope for the dragons to survive without food.

So, with a few other dragons by his side, he searched through the seas in hopes of finding the nearest food source closest to home. Using his animal instincts, he followed the trail of a herd of bison upon his arrival to this island. And followed the trail up to the North side of what would a very colorful heartland, where he and his fellow dragons climbed up the nearest Butte and perched up on top of it.

Now all he had now was to pick a set of targets and strategize a plan. But there were so many choices to choose from. He couldn't make it all out. But he had to be efficient if he was to feed forty thousand dragons, plus the dragons he had brought to the Hidden World since the day he left the Vikings. However, for him to take on such great beasts of these plains, he needed a great amount of strength, speed and ferocity. Plus a full proof plan and how to execute it properly. Today he has both of those. And with the benefit of number, he is now ready to put that plan into motion. All he had to do was give out the call.

He lowered his head and stared at the plains beyond, watching every movement that was made within his line of sight. His ears laid flat on the sides of his head, working like antennas to detect any movements in the wind. His pupils were cat-like, giving him supervision that could cover thousands of miles. He turns to his right side and walks along the side of the butte, paying very close attention to his adversaries. When he came to the center of the butte he stopped. Crouching low to the ground. Feeling the earth underneath his paws.

Then dog like- he sniffed through the clean air. Giving into the fresh smell of meat. Meat that could prove well for himself if he could. But he kept in mind that he was to do this for the camp. And the camp alone. He moved closer to the butte's edge. Creeping closer and closer to the ledge.

He leaned closer, taking in every moment that he had. The silence of the valley was more oppressive the the divine winds the blew calmly through the day. It was perfect for Toothless to get closer to the herd without further detection.

And with the spot that he picked for this particular day, they wouldn't even know what hit them. He motioned two other dragons to get into position. One a Nadder and one a Monstrous Nightmare. In which they did so by silently moving towards the other two buttes on the opposite sides of where Toothless was standing.

There he leaned closer to the edge, spreading his wings out to its fullest. Ready to partake in the one activity that he hasn't done for years. But before he could make another move, he saw that the same herd of whitetail deer popping their heads up and looking at hid direction. He stood still, hoping that he wouldn't give them his direction. Behind him four other dragons readied themselves in hopes of getting this thing done quick and quietly. But much to their surprise, their luck was about to push the edge.

They stared for a moment, before they started bolting in the opposite direction. And straight into the bison herd. At that moment, Toothless knew that he had only a little bit of time before the herd figured it out. So he had to go now. He gave out the signal to the other two dragons to attack now. And with one leap, the Night Fury jumped from the edge of the butte, and started flying his way towards the herd. And the other dragons followed suit.

Down bellow, the herd watched as the whitetail deer blunder straight into their ranks. Most of them gave them a glance before continuing to graze on. But the pale bull, sensed that something was wrong. He looked to where they were running, and then looked back towards the buttes. From there, he saw several objects coming straight for him. One in the middle and two on the opposite sides. Followed by several others behind the middle one.

They seemed to be moving at a great pace. But one out of the three of them was flying slightly slower than the other two. He took a few steps forward to take a closer look, before his eyes shot wide open. It appears to him that those objects were much larger predators that were coming straight for them, which meant trouble. He calls out to the others. Raising his head high and giving out a loud sound that echoed across the plains.

Then, all of the herd members turn tail and started making a run for it. The females push their calves into joining the run, and they all set off. Many have begun to pick up their hooves and make a break for the open fields. The two dragons moved on the opposite sides of the herd and intercepted them in this particular fashion.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Alpha descended from the sky. Picking up the pace as he watched the herd stampede their way across the Heartlands. He flapped his wings hard, making every wing beat count for this mission. And for each flap, meant another gain closer to the heard. But with his new gliding skills, he can cover a distance that is greater than a cheetah itself.

The ground shook as the herd kept running. Dust started to pick up behind them. Creating a cloud of dust that ascended up into the skies above. The females gathered all of their young and had them stampede at the center of the herd so that they don't get stepped on. The males covered the edges of the herd. Shielding the females from any threats from the opposite sides of the herd.

From above, Toothless hovered over the herd. Watching as their plundered their way across the fields. That's when he made his move. He called out to the other dragons behind him before slowing down towards the back of the herd and lowered himself to merely inches away from the herd members. Then he initiated the first part of his plan. He hissed at the back members of the herd. Driving them faster and forcing them to pick up the pace. Then he moves along, doing the same in each and every corner. He moves deeper through the ranks of the herd. Hissing and snarling his way to the top.

On the other sides, the two dragons he sent to intercept the herd started spewing great jets of flame onto the green dry grass. Creating walls of fire on opposite sides of the herd so that there are no stragglers. Meanwhile, the other five dragons began to spread out on all sides of the herd. Hissing and roaring at the members as to get them moving.

Toothless noticed that particular bull wasn't buying it, so he tried something else. For this bull in particular, he leaned closer and bit at his left horn. Forcing it to shove him off and continue to run. Then he orders the other dragons to go on the opposite side and do the same thing. The main goal was to chase and hurry their prey. Causing lots of panic and introducing mayhem among their ranks. Fear was keen for this hunt. One that Toothless must exploit if it was ever to be successful.

They continued to travel through the plains. They ploughed through bushes and bashed through rocks. Creating more dust bowls that filled the skies of the Heartlands. The old bull blundered across the fields with the herd at his back.

He was caught off guard by his mysterious attacker and never got a chance to look back and see who he was. But whatever it was, he wanted to squash it with his own hooves. If it ever landed. But now he just focused on his herd. He kept moving before he saw something just ahead of him.

And before he knew it, his eyes shot out, and he came to a straight halt. A cliff was upon them. One that would lead straight into the sea. His hooves slid as he tried to stop himself before tumbling over. And with the best of luck, he stopped just in time before he could be sent to his death. And with that, the herd stopped as well. The came just before they could fall the same as their leader himself. And thankfully, no one was hurt. Or were there.

Surely no one was to be killed by this, but this was all Toothless had been hoping for. He watches as the herd from the left side start to make a break for it. The females follow suit shortly, with the calves in tow.

With that the rest of the herd start to pour out and make for the open plains. He moves in to intercept them. Firing a plasma blast and landing just in the middle of the the herd and driving a wedge between some members from the rest.

Here, he starts separating the young and the weak from the herd. Driving them to open ground. And just before they were home free, the ones in front came to a complete stop. For the Deadly Nadder landed right in front and lifted its tail. Showing the very spikes of the tip of the tail before shooting it out at the bison as a warning. In fear they ran the other way, but came face to face with the Night Fury himself.

Who snapped right at the bison and drove them closer to the cliff. while this was going on, the rest of the members of the herd began to back up and run towards the opposite direction. But that was not their concern. Pretty soon they had this section of the herd pinned really bad with no where else to go. All by which went according to Toothess's plan. Divide and Conquer. A very unique technique that he came up with.

But that was only the first task. The next one was to actually make the kill. And there's only one way to do it. As they forced the young and weak members of the herd, Toothless turned towards some of the other dragons and motioned them to the herd. There, the moved closer to the herd. Hissing and lunging at the members in a test of who would break out first.

So far there were no members who seemed to break. But as they kept snapping, one particular bull seemed to take the bait. In quick thinking, Toothless rushed up to that bull and pounced at it. But missed when the bull pushed him off and sent him rolling to the side. The bull let out a bellow in victory, but it was a trap. While it stood up in dominance the monstrous nightmare grabbed it by the back with its talons and started carrying it away from the island and towards the ocean.

That's one down. But there is still a lot more to go. And not a lot of time if they were to get home before the sun goes down. Quickly, Toothless looked around to see if there was anything that could help him make this process faster. Then, just before he was about to run out of ideas, he saw something just over the horizon. When he took a closer look, a smile crossed his face and he sighed a bit in relief.

Because a flock of reinforcing dragons were on their way to the scene. Massing in the hundreds. He had hoped that they would show up eventually. In which they were right on schedule. With one simple roar, the dragons swooped down and began to pick up each bison closest to the edge of the cliff and take them towards the direction of home. Now they were making extreme progress.

With their work nearly done, Toothless slowly began to open his wings and take off to the skies. But before he could do so, he was hit on his left side and sent tumbling over the edge to his right. He slowly picked himself up, but was then relentlessly put back down to the ground. In order to escape this, Toothless quickly fired a plasma blast at the thing that knocked him down, and back up away from it.

He picked his head up to see what would do such an action, only to come face to face the alpha bison. Who was staring at him angrily. And from what the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Deah Itself could see, he was not happy. Its nostrils flared with steam violently spreading from inside out. Its eyes, merely bloodshot red. Staring down its enemy, who let out a excessive growl in response.

And the hormones fueling its anger were so great, it would even startle a Singetail with a single glare. It was pretty obvious to the Night Fury that this ill-tempered bull was fueled up with extreme rage. And the source of it all was mainly because he was taking members of its herd without any signs of mercy. But Toothless had no other choice. If he was not to do this then his own flock would starve.

However, the Night Fury could not explain it to them. This bull seemed to be far from reasoning with. And he realized that there's only one way to settle this. Which was a battle...to the death. But before he could settle this score, some of the Deadly Nadder swooped down and tried to back him up. He let out a roar to them in response, saying that he's got this and to finish up the raid.

Afterwards he looked at the bull, who was already prepared to charge at the ready. For a moment, the two combatants circled each other, sizing one another up. The two very much contrasted each other in appearance; the alpha bison was large and powerful, while the King of Dragons had a more thinner, almost smaller form. The pale bull seemed a little unsure of itself in the face of the newcomer, but continued its threatening posture and growling.

But Toothless on the other hand, honestly didn't seem to care about how big and intimidating the bull looked. He continually flexed its front paws, snarling in anticipation, almost daring his opponent to try and make a strike. Then at amiss, the two fighters rushed towards each other, slamming their bodies against one another. The Night Fury tried to throw the bull off balance so that he could have a better advantage, but the old leader hits him by the side with his horns and pushes it away from the herd.

Toothless tried to reposition himself but the bull seemed to have him right where it wanted him to be. After two blows to the side, the Alpha Dragon decides to take change tactics. He snaps his jaws at the bull. Getting it to be caught off guard for a second before grabbing a hold of his face with his teeth. But just before he thought he was making progress, the lone bison shoves the Night Fury's head off and lends another blow as Toothless lunges at him.

Already he was getting tired. And he was losing this battle. The bull began to see this and its confidence started to raise up. He struck another bow at the Black Silhouette in a attempt to throw him off balance so that he could finish him. But while it was strongly confident about this struggle, the ight Fury was figuring out a way to turn the tides.

Luckily for him, what he lacked in strength, he made up for in brains and strategy. All this time with him being pushed around by the old bull was really just him testing it. And from what he had experienced, he had learned that he could not take it on with brute force. He had to find an opening. A weakness to exploit. And it did not take him long to figure it out.

As he waited for the bull to make another move, the Night Fury spotted it. An exposed hind leg that was visible to the eye. It was so vulnerable that anyone could take it. And he had no hesitation in doing so. The bull took one last charge in a attempt to end the fight, when Toothless ducked bellow its horns and lunged at the leg. Closing his teeth onto it. There was a crunching sound that rang across the field. One that sounded like the breaking of a bone.

The bull cried out in pain as it limped away from the Alpha Dragon. Who released his grip on the bull's broken leg and back up a few inches away. After that, everything stopped as if the very fabric of time had come to a halt. And now, there was this small moment. One that was too perfect to notice.

The stillness in the air, the softness the ground, the motionlessness in pretty much every animal in the area. All their eyes fixed upon this very moment. Anticipating what could happen in the next few seconds. Only the injured bull quivered and bristled off as it staggered back and forth, waiting for it all to come to pass.

And in that very moment, something had awoken in the Night Fury that was just as surprising to him as everyone else. It was an instinct. An instinct that had been dead to him for millennia. Even during his time with the Vikings. And it was so strong in him that not even his alpha will could resist it. And he had no intentions of doing so. And instead of fighting it, he welcomed it.

He went in for one final rush. Aiming for the bull's neck and bringing it to the ground. Severing the bone and nerves within the spinal cord and rendering the Alpha bull helpless. As for the big boss of the bison, the most feared and respected of its herd. Had finally met its match. And on that day, noble blood was spilled. While noble blood looked on.

Toothless held his grip on his victim's neck for a few seconds, before it finally cam to standstill. After that, he released his grip, threw his head back, and let out a thundering roar for the while island to hear. Once he was abut finished, he dropped his head down and loomed over his prey. Who was still alive, but left immobilized by the long bite that the Night Fury had dealt to its the first time in ages, Toothless had finally made his first kill. And found it surprisingly good.

But with his victory, it came with a heavy price. As he stood over his victim, he saw from the corner of his eye, the rest of the herd members who were fleeing, just standing there. Watching as he stood over their leader. The Night Fury noticed the looks on their faces. And he was all too familiar with it. It started with their expressions. How they quivered and whimpered in the great horror that they have witnessed. Then he saw the looks in their eyes. The very fright coming from their pupils and directed towards him.

They were not looking at him with hate or disgust. Instead, they were looking in fear. Fear of him and his very presence. Fear of what he could do to them. And they unpredictable behaviors that came with it. He took a step closer, and in return they took a step back. The message was pretty obvious to him. They were afraid of him. He looked around and saw the remaining members of the vast herd gazing at him as if he was a demon from hell.

But Toothless didn't want to be feared. He never did. Not once in his entire life as a dragon. But it turns out that he has been given nothing but fear in return for everything that he has done. And he instantly began to regret it. Silently, he ordered the rest of the dragons to leave the island and return home. Taking what they already have and leaving the rest. And allowing half of the herd to keep their lives while they still had them.

Instead of carrying his prize himself, he had two other dragons carry it for him. Just to show some resemblance to the herd. Then he slowly turned towards the edge of the island and flap his wings. Once he was in the air, he followed the rest of the dragons back to the Hidden World. After getting ten feet away from the island he looks back at the remaining herd. Who had already fled deep within the island and vanished without a trace.

The shame and regret on his face was quite visible. Fear was not something that he enjoyed very well. And in this world, fear is the only thing that he has. His partner Hiccup tried to conquer the fear of dragons by spreading compassion and friendship towards the people around him, but now that he's gone, everyone still lives in fear of him.

At least in the Hidden World he came be given respect that he deserves And they are all of the members of his own kind. At And knowing that gave him a little bit of comfort. Finally, after giving much thought to this, he turned towards the ocean and disappeared into the clouds leaving not a scale or a tooth for anyone to remember him by.


End file.
